Abducted!
by hmfan24
Summary: Before DBZ, Bulma gets abducted aboard Frieza's ship and has to spend the night with the uptight Prince Vegeta. This turns out to be a lot more troublesome for Vegeta and a lot more entertaining for Bulma. Prequel to "Giving Up is Giving In".
1. Prologue: What Are you Saying?

_edited: 04/11/2012_

* * *

><p><strong>Abducted<strong>

**Prologue: "What Are You Saying?"**

_**by hmfan24**_

* * *

><p>Bulma was too smart to be fooled by Yamcha and too paranoid to realize he's honest. She was a brave woman herself, but not when it came to relationships. She never liked taking chances, for there were so many reasons for guys to date her but not enough for them to love her. With her fame and fortune and early bloomer figure, of course guys would be attracted to her. However, no one was able to coax her into believing in their genuine affection for her - not even her long-time boyfriend Yamcha.<p>

Her ears were brimming red with anger after hearing the quite tipsy Yamcha shout the words, "Wow, that's a cute girl!" and he wasn't looking at her. They were in public, no less. He claimed he meant to say 'cute costume', but Bulma knew he meant what he said. That girl with blonde hair and green eyes had walked up to Yamcha dressed as a pumpkin. The costume was atrocious - especially compared to the sexy bunny costume she dug up from her teenage years. It was always the blondes that caught his eye. That was her last straw. She walked away and flew her car away to a hilly area of daisies.

If there was one place in the world she could go, it'd always be this meadow of endless daisies. Whenever she lost her cool, she'd imagine this as her happy place - calm and bright and free although it was night at that time. The field represented the simplicity of nature she longed for every once in a while. The rural nature that was isolated from the complex city felt like a home away from home.

It seemed like her adventuring days were over for good since the defeat of King Piccolo a month ago. After the tournament, life had settled down and didn't show any signs of picking up. Maybe part of her still thirsted for adventure. She must've been the only one. Even Goku had settled down! Now it was just her and Capsule Corp... and Yamcha. For how long though? How long would she be able to take such mundane days?

She took a deep breath and contemplated what she actually wanted in life. Before it had just been a boyfriend, but as she was approaching her mid 20's, maybe she wanted something more. Even the thought of marriage caused her ears to sting. She made an effort to never say it around Yamcha. Oh, sure, a genius like her would love to be someone's kitchen pet and sex toy. Marriage wasn't exactly the sort of adventure she was looking for. There wasn't any amount of looks that could persuade her to stoop that low in society.

Bulma then scoffed at the picture her mother dug up that she had drawn earlier that week. Apparently, she did have the conventional dream of marrying a prince and being in a castle, but that was what all little girls wanted. As she grew older, she realized the difference between love and marriage. Marriage was downright slavery! She had too many things to do than to be a wife of some low-life. At that moment, she took a deep breath.

Okay, maybe that's just how she imagined married life with Yamcha, and with that in mind, she felt bad for thinking of him like that. He wasn't a low life. He was a...some kind of life. Maybe he just wasn't the life she wanted. Then what did she want exactly? After all her childhood fantasies, had she been grounded so much by science that she forgot how to dream?

With her eyes squinted, she looked up at the sky. The moon shouldn't have been as bright as it was. When she looked closer at the source of life, she realized that it wasn't the moon. How odd...the light was growing, and yet it was still night.

* * *

><p>Vegeta sat at his blue and white throne assembled by the craftsmen of Frieza's ship. He reached up rub in between his eyebrows, for that area was made often sore by the permanent scowl on his face - especially in stressful moments such as these. His callous eyes stared out at the endless space sky rather than the digital bulletin of profiles that were presented before him. Yes, a dark abyss was more intriguing than what the fools were planning - as they did every month.<p>

"Let me remind you, Prince, that sex increases Saiyans' power levels slightly*!" Raditz proclaimed, clinching his fists excitedly. It wasn't often enough that Freiza allowed them to engage in sexual activity with females of the universe. Raditz and Nappa had had their fair share of Saiyan women, but unfortunately, Vegeta had no interest in women by the age of 5 when their planet was destroyed. Now Saiyanoid women were hard to come by.

Most races in the universe looked nothing like Saiyans, and Vegeta was very picky, "Yes, yes," he said as dryly as possible which made the 3rd rank frown disappointed.

Nappa crossed his arms and hit a button on a small clicker in his hand. Up popped up a 3 dimensional display of a tall and slender woman with a slug-like tail who looked close to Saiyan besides slimy webbed arms. Nappa explained, "This female is from planet Ecalper. Look, Vegeta, she has a tail."

"I can see that," replied Vegeta without even budging in his seat. He heard the tone Nappa would use every so often from his childhood when he tried to appease him. "Those arms look disgusting and that height...of course not!"

Raditz waited for Nappa to nod. The way things worked was Vegeta got first dibs on the women that were available, Nappa got seconds and then Raditz got whatever was left. Raditz would take almost any woman who was able to engage in sexual activities. Nappa didn't to seem to mind this woman's appearance, however. He shook his head to Raditz who then cursed under his breath.

"This female is from the planet Etad," said Nappa as he presented a girl with a piggish nose and chubby, hooved limbs, but resembled a Saiyan more than the last girl.

Vegeta nearly growled, "No, why the hell would I want to fornicate with my dinner?"

This time Nappa nodded - he was a feet man and this female had none. Luckily, Raditz was an ass man and this one surely had a lot of it. He crossed his arms and sighed in relief. Since Vegeta rarely accepted any women at all, Nappa had built a habit of building a harem, leaving none for Raditz.

It was kind of disgusting, seeing these two deal over revolting females like they were. These women looked He'd be able to put up with it if they were discussing food, but not sex. Speaking of which, he was getting hungry. "Nappa, this is the last one, and then I'm done. I'm getting hungry," he informed them.

Both Nappa and Raditz looked at Vegeta, confounded by his apathetic disposition. Wasn't it in his blood to have an insatiable sex drive? And yet here the prince of their race was, looking forward to dinner more than sex.

"Hurry up, " he commanded.

"I'm sure you'll like this one - she's from Planet Earth," Nappa pressed his clicker a final time.

Vegeta averted his gaze from the window and back to the image of a tailless female Saiyan. The woman had straight, shoulder-length hair and a normal nose and mouth and two eyes. Such Saiyan-like features. This was finally a mistress that suited his tastes. He smirked, "Alright."

"Alright?" Vegeta's former guardian was set aback. Previously when he accepted a girl, it would be with a grimace - never a smirk. For Vegeta, a substantial amount of light graced his face. If only they were allowed to mate, maybe his sire would actually grow attached to this woman.

"Yes, now I'm going to go eat," he said getting up from the throne.

Raditz spoke up, "What are you saying, Prince Vegeta? You don't think even she's attractive? She looks like a tailless Saiyan."

"Foolish Raditz, I said nothing of the sort. Have her in my quarters by the time I get back," with that he left, his tail nearly wagging behind him.

* * *

><p>*<em>No, this is not true to my knowledge, but it is good exercise.<em>


	2. Animal Attraction

**Warning: Sexual Content**

* * *

><p><strong>Abducted<strong>

**Chapter 1: Animal Attraction**

_**by hmfan24**_

* * *

><p>The walls were white and the ceiling was blue. The room had minimal furniture in various tones of gray. The floor was slick, tile that were freezing against the soles of her feet. The entire room was cold and ugly. What kind of weirdo lived here? One could guess the decorator was trying to go with a space theme, but the overall feel of the room was just "bleh".<p>

The last thing Bulma remembered was walking away from Yamcha. Now she was in some kind of space-themed room on a bed with no pillows. Somehow her bunny costume had been covered by a bland, gray gown. She only had two cocktails, and she was no light-weight, so she couldn't have been that drunk. Things felt so surreal yet real at the same time. Pinching herself only grounded her more.

"Show no fear," she met her reflection in the corner of the room near a window. Like a child, she pressed her palms to the window and looked out, "Wahhh, I really am in space!" she yelled in astonishment.

"Surprised?" said a nearly sinister voice from behind her.

"No, actually, weird things like this have been happening to me ever since I was a kid," she put her hand to her hip and made a muscle with her free arm. "So what I'm in outer space? My boyfriend's best friend is a shape-shifting cat." She giggled then turned around.

"Boyfriend?" asked Vegeta, never having heard the word before.

This man was her height, maybe an inch taller, and standing extremely close to her for someone she just met. His hair stood above them in a spiky style she had never seen before. And his clothes...some kind of space armor? This guy was taking his space fixation way too far. She scoffed, "Yeah... so is that real?" She poked his chest and felt the foreign material, "Woah, that's hard. I don't think I've ever seen this before. What's it made of?" Despite her innocuous disposition, she felt an immediate animal attraction to the man. Improper thoughts bounced around in her mind, not yet gaining form. She traced the finger down before retracting it in the realization that it lingered for too long.

He cringed at the shockwave caused by her sudden touch although he didn't read it as an ability in her profile. The withdrawal had left just as big of an impact as the initial touch. "Kevlar? I think. I don't know. This armor is brand-new and I 'forgot' to attend the orientation," he said as he stripped it from his body and threw it to the floor. As he found his way to the edge of the bed, he smiled smugly to himself. This woman looked better than her profile led him to believe. Her pale, white body seemed softer and smoother than any he had ever seen his in life. The straight blue hair was a sexy addition as well. Yes, this woman was more than satisfying to look at. Though the fake rabbit ears were a bit odd. The woman had a strong scent of sweet bread that he could smell from the dining hall, but upon gaining proximity, had mixed with an odd chemical smell that simulated plants. He wiped his nose and snorted unattractively.

Bulma bent down to pick the suit up which was more difficult than she expected. It weighed as much as she did and sure did have a lot of brown stains in the armpit areas for something he claimed was brand-new, but upon closer observation, it was probably comfortable and elastic enough for even her to wear. She put it on. Think of what people would say if she wore these kind of shoulder pads around town. "How much for one of these?" she giggled.

What was this woman doing? She was supposed to be taking her clothes off, and yet here she was putting his clothes _on_. Perhaps this was some odd Earth mating ritual. He groaned and pulled his blue suit off his arms and down to his waist.

"HEY!" Bulma yelled, yanking his attention, "I asked you a question: How much?"

As much as he wanted to be agitated by her rude behavior, he was instead drawn to her boldness. He shrugged, "How am I supposed to know?" and returned to his muse of the odd paradox.

"Well, you got any spares around here?" she asked, walking around to find a closet. "Where do you keep them?" This guy was a total geek; he had dozens of suits exactly like this one.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vegeta asked. Now he was irritated. He pulled the girl out of the closet and picked her up, tossing her to the bed. "Stay out of my closet!"

The busty bluehead rubbed her head, "Ass..." She sat up to see the weirdo in his underwear, staring at her own like it was something foreign. If anything bothered her, it was perversion, but she always found a way to work that trait to her advantage. "Let me guess," she rose an eyebrow, "you've never seen a girl's panties before, have you?" The condescending tone of her words diluted her inherent curiosity. Had he seen panties before? Just how experienced was this guy?

Vegeta said nothing as he about faced away from her. The races he's seen didn't even have underwear.

"If you show me around your place, I'll let you see more," she smiled. The alcohol left in her system helped a lot in this situation.

Of course he'd see more of her; she was there to fornicate. But then why did he feel tempted to yield to her request? He was supposed to have the upper hand - taking her body instead of her life. Apparently this woman had to have it spelled out to her, yet in the meantime, Vegeta felt the need to keep strong. He took a deep breathe, "Fool, I can't allow you to see the ship."

Fool? Maybe he felt embarrassed. "But I'm a _scientist_," she said sympathetically, finally getting to her knees to take off his armor and the dreadful gray cloak. "I promise I won't make fun of you. I just want to check out the kind of technology you used."

Why would she make fun of him? Regardless, their female toys were restricted to their wing. He turned around to see she'd finally stripped her clothes down to some sexually appealing rabbit costume that displayed her hips and cleavage. Maybe a quick stroll would be acceptable, he thought before mentally slapping himself. There was no chance this girl would be able to coax him into doing anything, "I said...no." The hesitation was a surprise - it unnerved him even more. He began to doubt his control of the situation.

"Why? You don't think I'm pretty?" she reached forward to wrap her hand around his wrist and lightly tug at him to come forward.

The touch was enough to weaken his knees. This was an odd technique indeed, for she seemed to use no force. He stared down at her soft, cold hands and slowly neared the bed. She released him like an owner and smiled.

"I think you're really cute..." she said, waiting for him to reply. "Come on, say something." Maybe he was being shy, but he should say something.

Enough was enough, he needed to take care of his sudden burst of lust for the peturbrance. He had no time for her ridiculous games. This woman had to be taken care of. He leaned over her, pushing her back to the bed. Slowly, he lowered his face to her reddened one.

Perhaps lust was contagious, for she felt something, too. But suddenly, she smelled something wretched, "Is that you that smells?" She backed away from him.

What was wrong with his smell? "I already bathed this month," he declared.

"Ew, no," she sat up abruptly, breaking the spell he thought he cast, "don't you know you're supposed to bathe daily? That's disgusting, and don't tell me you plan to go all the way with me."

"If you want your life, then I suggest you do as I say," he commanded.

Bulma was confused. Life? "So you plan on raping me?" She had come to the conclusion that she just may have been playing with fire the entire time. This man had every intention of having sex with her. While the notion should have educated her not to try anything else, she felt enticed to succumb to the feeling that initially attracted her to chance the flirtation.

He cringed, letting a bit of emotion escape his hardened eyes from her pronunciation of "rape". A bit of nausea mixed with burning set in his stomach. "If you don't cooperate..." he started in a low, fleeting voice. "You'll leave without your life," he thought to himself, but couldn't bring himself to say it outright. It might have been best to pretend he didn't just hear what she said. He had never planned to rape her. Though she was still here for one reason and one reason only. "Either way, I'm getting what I want. I'm the Saiyan Prince," he said with more heed.

She wanted to laugh, but she couldn't deny the deliberation in his eyes, "You're really a _prince_?" Of all he said, that was the word that rang in her mind the most. A prince? He was quite handsome and spoke with dignity; however, a prince was a far-fetched title for someone who hadn't taken a bath in one month. Not to mention the lack of any fashion sense.

"Yes, and I always get what I want," he declared the law.

"So a Saiyan Prince... do all Saiyans have tails?" she asked, her eyes zoned in on his tail. Vegeta nodded. Odd. "Goku had a tail, too..." she looked away. It had been present the day they met, and she guessed she just got used to the fact that anything the kid did or said would be bizarre. Bulma wasn't really into biology, but she knew there must have been a connection between the primal tails that extended from their lumbar vertebrae.

"Goku?"

She crossed her legs and held up a finger, "Yeah, he's like my little brother on Earth," she said, feeling the new caprice, "he had a tail just like yours."

"Earthlings have tails?" he asked, digressing from the original topic by the fault of her mood. If most earthlings looked like her, then maybe Saiyans and Earthlings were related, he thought.

She shook her head, "No, just Goku." She went back to deep thought, "So you're a Saiyan Prince and we're out in spa-..."

"I don't see how this matters," he interrupted.

"Hey! I was thinking! Don't interrupt me."

Vegeta got quiet. Just a second ago, he had threatened her life, and here she was, barking commands at him. This scenario was completely flipped from what he's known and had never happened before in his life. He smirked to himself; he almost kind of liked it. His libido spiked again. This woman's attitude was igniting something in him. It was time to do what she came here to do.

He swiftly latched his mouth to her succulent neck like he had his dinner an hour before. It seemed a new sort of hunger had emerged. "Mmm," he moaned, feeling immediate satisfaction surge to the tips of his limbs.

That surely was enough to break her train of thought. But for the better, she had thought against her will. His strong hands locked her arms down to the bed, but his mouth had paralyzed her body as if it were sucking all energy from her. A low, monotone howl pulsated throughout the room, and soon Bulma realized that the sound was her own moan. One of her arms fell numb off the side of the bed as the savage prince released it to free her bust from her clothing.

They locked eyes for a second before he accepted a self-initiated challenge to make her beg for more. Bulma made no protest, and instead, replied with a taunting smirk as if to say, "Try me." His mouth went straight to encroaching the soft, fleshy planets sitting on her chest.

Did all Earthlings' skin have such a flavor? Vegeta never was a fan of desserts, but the taste of this female's sweet sweat was supernaturally addicting. The chemicals present before had since departed from her, and the spellbinding must then intruded his cavities. A soft stub poked the corner of his mouth and slowly slipped against his tongue. That action gained a squeal. He rubbed his thumb against the other one that was symmetrically located on the right portion of her body, sitting atop another succulent orb.

Let it be known that Bulma was no slut. In fact, all her life she'd been but a cocktease who rarely ever put-out. And yet here she was yielding to her desire for a stranger she didn't even know the name of. She felt his free hand exploring further down under and that was enough to wake her up. Although both her arms were asleep, she managed to swipe his hand from her private area. Somehow she was able to breath out a few words, "Let me see the ship..." She closed both her legs, feeling him persist.

"Stubborn woman, I can tell you don't want me to stop," he pushed his fingers against the moisture.

"If you show me, I'll be sure to pay you back ten times over..." The scary part was this was turning into more of a bargain than a trade for her. She wanted both ends of the potential deal to be met.

He groaned and sat up, wiping the saliva from his mouth. "What does that entail?" he growled.

"I'll give you pleasure..." she offered.

"I can take my pleasure," he said through his teeth.

"By raping me..." she assumed.

"I told you, Woman, I don't rape females!" he said sternly, clenching his fist.

"You threaten their lives!" she accused, pointing a literal finger at him. "It's the same thing."

"No, it's not!" he barked back, leaving the air silent. In his mind, even having her executed was better than raping her. The accounts of rape he had witnessed as a child were enough to make the word itself traumatic. Nappa and Raditz had nearly soiled the act of sex completely for him with their savage violations of the women they encountered. He would rather kill a woman before he'd rape one. At least with murder, there was one quick scream before they died, but rape was like torturing the slow out of the being.

Despite his distraught disposition, Bulma remained cheery. "Look, lover, I want what I want, and you want what you want, " she chirped. Her voice suddenly dropped to a seductive pitch, "If you give it to me, I'll give it to you. I bet I know what you want better than you do." Was she really willing to give up her body to see some ship? She was degrading her name for the sake of science. Somehow this gave her a sense of power, seeing as though he wanted what he wanted more than she wanted what she wanted. In the end, she would overpower him with wit...at least she thought so.

Vegeta couldn't think. He was at a point in his arousal where there was no return. Sure it broke his ritual, but if it'd get the woman to shut up and lie down, he'd get it out of the way. Before he realized it, he was getting up to find his suit, "Put the gown back on and let's go."

"Yay," she squealed, evocatively of how she did as he explored her body.


	3. Controlled

**Warning: Sexual Content and Contextual Reassignment **

* * *

><p><strong>Abducted<strong>

**Chapter 2: Controlled**

_**by hmfan24**_

* * *

><p>There wasn't much about the ship that could be considered interesting. Every room had the same blue and white color scheme with the exception of his private dining area and throne room. The floor lit up as they walked down the hallway, passing over two rooms. Vegeta checked over his shoulder every once in a while to confirm the woman was still behind him.<p>

"So the floors must have motion detectors in them, huh?" she made sure to watch every step she made. "Where do those two doors lead to?"

"Those are my comrades' quarters," he said just as the door opened simultaneously. Both Nappa and Raditz came out and stood on guard, completely nude. Bulma cringed in fear. "Shield your eyes if it offends you, you idiot!" Vegeta yelled to her. Instead she hid behind him.

"Is everything alright? Why is the woman out of the room?" Nappa asked urgently.

"She wanted to see the ship," Vegeta bitterly muttered.

"What? You've never done that before!" Raditz exclaimed then exchanged a look with Nappa.

The prince scoffed and continued forward, "Go back to what you were doing." They did as he commanded.

"So..." she started, catching up to Vegeta's pace. "You've never taken a girl out your room before?" she asked with a sly grin.

"They're always too frozen in fear to move from the bed," he said, nonchalantly as a smirk grew on his face, "But those are the sane women."

"Hey..." she narrowed her eyes. She heard the tinge of jealousy in her voice, but ignored it, "Well you're taking me out on a date, so I must be pretty special."

What was a 'date'? The Saiyan opened the door to the dining hall which was more of a room than a hall, "This is where I eat." The room lit up automatically. It was not fit for what Bulma considered to be a king - or prince, rather. There were a few plain chairs around a dark gray table with not much decoration but a purple F that had been stamped on each wall.

She walked over to a small door in the wall that had a glass screen. There was a button below it, "What's this? Is it like some kind of transporter?" She pressed the button.

"I already ate. Don't touch that," he barked. Foolish woman.

"Oh, so it's like a dumb-waiter," she observed and jumped as the plate of food landed inside the door.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. That's old technology. What was so impressive about it to her? He leaned against the wall behind him, inspecting the woman that was inspecting the device. His groins were even more impatient than he was. Just looking at this woman was arousing which was a first for him. "We better move on."

"What? I'm still looking at this thing," she protested, not breaking her gaze from the technology.

"Dammit, woman, do you want me to have you here and now?" he pointed to the table where his current fantasy took place repeatedly in his mind.

Bulma gave the table an uncertain look. He couldn't be serious. She could nearly see the germs infesting the thing. For all she knew, it was probably white at some point. However, she realized just how serious the man was as he hauled her by her hips to sit. "Gro-..." she began before he started sucking on her neck again, "s-ss..." and groping her breasts and her bottom and... anything he could think of. Her concentration was broken again until she snapped enough to push him away. She got back up, "Let's finish the damn tour!" How embarrassing. Only in fear was she able to lose herself like that.

And so down the hall, the throne room was themed with Saiyan flags and decor, and yet the ominous purple "F" still loomed on every wall. Vegeta automatically took his seat. It had more of a historical feel than a scientific one, but it was the most aesthetically appealing. Blue, yellow and white must have been the planet's colors, for that was the apparent color scheme of the room. Candles were symmetrically placed and traced the carpet all the way up to the throne where two torches of fire accompanied. The large windows that encompassed the ceiling, floor and walls made the room look darker yet larger.

Bulma ran up the stairs and bowed with a grin, "May I sit on your lap, dear prince?"

"Don't mock me," his eyebrow twitched. He actually was a prince.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said, taking her seat on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and threw her legs over the side of the armrest. Although she was playing around, she wondered if this setting might've been close to what she had imagined as a child. The situation struck her as eerily ironic. She stared at her prince's face, contemplatively. Her prince? With all things considered, this abduction may have been exactly what she needed. Of course the thought itself was jumping the gun, but the idea of them rapidly hopped around her mind. There was a such thing as an intelligent princess. They didn't just have to be sex toys and kitchen slaves. No, princesses had just as much power as the prince.

Apparently thoughtful gazes annoyed him. He scowled, "Are we going to go back to my room now? As you've probably noticed by now, I still have a need to be satisfied." He then grinned, hinting at the bulge that was brushing against the woman's bottom.

Bulma leaned back, staring up into space, "I keep seeing "F"s everywhere. You don't own this ship, do you? Does that mean your parents do?"

"My parents are dead," he informed her. "As well as my entire race with the exception of Nappa and Raditz. We've worked under the overlord known as Freiza since I was a young child. That's the reason for the 'F's everywhere," this might've been the first time he explained his backstory in his entire life. He had spent many nights cursing the Fs plastered around when he were the royal one.

The young woman's heart swelled with guilt for being so ambivalent. Sure, she had been able to notice that he was under someone else's rules, but not a prince of a nearly extinct race. She could see he made an effort to stifle any emotion triggered by his statement and whispered, "Let's go back."

He sighed. How did he upset her? Earth women were a lot more emotional than any beings he'd seen before. He picked her up and hovered to the door, gradually gaining speed. Whatever the case was, she was finally finishing her end of the bargain. However, when he got back to the room, she was still staring off into nothing. "Hey! Did you forget our agreement?

"No," she squinted, "sorry I was being so stupid..."

He was quite confused. Was he receiving pity? "You asked me if my parents owned the ship."

Bulma frowned, tears pouring from her eyes. The kingdom he ruled over was all dead.

"Don't look at me like that," he ordered. "Why the hell are you crying?"

"You would've made your people proud!" she said. This was even emotional for Bulma, but for some reason, she felt more attached to her abductor the more they spent time together. As much as she'd like to blame it on her hormones, she had just finished her cycle. There was no such thing as Postmenstrual Syndrome by her knowledge.

He suddenly recalled and confirmed that he never once told his back story before. Never had anyone ignorant of his situation been inquisitive enough to ask. Maybe it would get the woman to shut up if he did then, "I'm from Planet Vegeta which was inhabited by Saiyans. Frieza, the overlord, recruited me to eradicate races on planets he wished to rule after learning of my élite power-levels. He, in turn, committed the same act against my own home planet." Whatever powers that were to be reserved for his title had been stripped from him and could only be executed upon Raditz and Nappa. Of course, he always had complete control over whoever was weaker than him, but Frieza was not one of those. Frieza ruled him - the prince.

She nodded, sniffing up her tears, "So do you want revenge?" It would probably be no use to pry deeper into how he was feeling

"What?" he asked, and glanced at the scouter on the bedside table, assuring himself it was off. He nodded slowly regardless.

Now she found herself being able to rest at ease around him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, "Alright, you showed me the ship."

His eyes shot open. This woman truly was insane. He had just confessed to being a monstrous destroyer, and here she was, trying to get into his pants like nothing was said at all. It didn't matter, he supposed, perhaps it was the spice of insanity that attracted him the most.

Bulma's head felt full and weighted like she was still heavily drunk - only with lust, right? Then she thought for a moment, "Wait a second," she stopped, suddenly no longer being able to tolerate his putrid stench, "you need a bath. You can't expect anything from me smelling like that. God, my head hurts!"

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched. Back on the whole bath thing again. How dare she make such a derisive comment against him. "I told you, woman, I took a bath this month! As a prince, I have high self-maintenance. Don't insult me-..."

"You gotta be kidding! We bathe every day on Earth," she finally released Vegeta from her grip and distanced herself.

"Why would I concern myself with hygiene to that degree? I'm not obsessive."

"I'm probably covered in all sorts of germs now," she rubbed herself vigorously.

The way she was touching her body didn't help his current state. He clenched his fist and sneered, "A bath wasn't part of the deal! I showed you the ship now give me what I want." It wasn't that baths bothered him. He just didn't want to adhere to another one of her demands.

She did promise him, but his smell was rapidly turning her off of the situation completely, "If you don't want me to puke on you, I think you should at least try." Vegeta looked down at himself and stalked to the bathroom through a door in the corner of the room.

Although he and his stench had left the room, her mind still felt full and heavy. Bulma had never slept with someone other than Yamcha before. She hastily tried to wipe him from her mind, however. In the past, she'd done some un-girlfriend things, but this was pretty bad. Sleeping with a stranger - not just a stranger, an alien! Yamcha had never done anything to deserve anything like that. There wasn't even a possibility that she could end up saying she fell in love with this man who would soon be light years away.

But maybe, she thought, it wouldn't matter. This guy doesn't even exist on earth. Who will believe she got abducted by a Prince of a foreign race on a giant spaceship owned by a galactic overlord named after a kitchen appliance? She laughed at herself. Even she could barely believe it. Science had barely been able to prove any intelligent life exists outside of Earth. Not even Yamcha would believe something like that.

This scientifically-fictitious scenario wouldn't end up hurting anyone. It would end up being more fun than anything. She had to just convince herself to relax. If she were ever going to sleep with someone other than Yamcha, it might as well have been now.

* * *

><p>As soon as the shower's lukewarm water touched Vegeta's skin, he watched any fervor the foolish woman had beckoned wilt away. Punching the wall, he growled, "Damn her..." What the fuck was he doing even listening to her? His first mind was to stomp into the room, dripping wet and demand she strip as well. God, he wanted her to strip and rid herself of the odd attire that wrapped her curves. It should be him wrapped around her if anything! What else was she here for? Regardless, considering his current condition, maybe he'd finally be able to think straight.<p>

"Damn who? This is the nicest thing I've ever done for a stranger! It's not my fault you don't take care of yourself like you should," said the bluehead and stepped into the shower behind him. His head jolted up. She shot a sly grin at his back, "Don't even think about looking at me either. I'm just here to wash your back."

His tail inadvertently traced up from between her legs to her bosom. Pleasant chills went up his spine. Vegeta smirked, "I can wash myself, but while you're here..."

She swatted it away. He cringed in pain. "Ew! Get that away from me. It's probably infested with fleas," she nearly gagged. "Besides, I'm not really into shower sex," she said matter-of-factly as she scrubbed his back.

"What?" he shouted clenching both his fists. He would've argued more, but the mere contact threw him off. They were both nude and she was rubbing him. The next step was obvious for such a setting!

Bulma sighed, "Just be patient. I really don't know why I'm even considering doing this with you..." Although being that close to him, she slowly gained footing in her reasoning. She could feel the course skin of his back gradually become smooth under the inside of her wrist. Slowly, she uncovered the pure scent of pheromones that immediately pervaded her nose. No longer was she able to think straight. The musty scent caused her shoulders to quiver. They were nearly same in height, and so, looking over his shoulder, she could just barely see his tone chest framed with well-defined collar bone. Those chisel arms that crossed to hold himself should've been holding her if anything!

Lust had confoundedly been enough to push her to do nearly anything with the prince, yet she knew that as soon as he caught wind, he'd humiliate her. She wouldn't mind really-...no, she had to keep her mind thinking straight. Things were all falling into place. Soon, he'd be wrapped around her finger.

"Do you want to know my name?" she said, being friendly rather than aroused.

"I don't really care," he said apathetically.

"It's Bulma Briefs."

"..."

She cleared her throat, "And yours?"

"Why must I tell you my name? I'm Prince of the Saiyans. You can address me by my title."

"Yeah, but don't you think it'll sound a lot better for me to shout your actual name? I mean, I doubt I'll be able to utter all those syllables between my gasps for mercy," she said with her voice dropping a bit to a sensuous pitch.

He tried to picture his name rolling from her seductive voice. That certainly would be a plus.

There was silence. A long silence. Vegeta felt himself swelling with a primal impatience by each time the woman stroked his back. Why hadn't he simply had her in the shower? The sex was clear in her voice - whatever that meant. His mind was slowly slipping from him once more.

Her nails slipped past the rag every so often, grazing the arch of his back. He cleared his throat in a way that sounded like a scoff, "Vegeta."

"Ah, Vegeta..." she rubbed slower and barely applied any pressure.

His eyebrow twitched again, "What do you think you're doing? Talk in your normal voice."

Suddenly her scrubbing stopped and she fell limp, forward against Vegeta's back. Her cheek rested against his shoulder blade.

"Brilliant," he muttered. The woman was out cold. The reason was anyone's guess. Whatever Vegeta had expected to happen would not occur any time soon. He languidly carried her back to his bed before putting a clean space suit on.

Upon his return to the room, he couldn't bear the image of the untouchable, naked woman sprawled across his bed. Now that she was unconscious, though, he couldn't do anything. Her nudity, however, proved to be quite a distraction. Those breasts were sitting cold on the top of body, and he longed to taste and grab them. A tantalizing warmth lingered and radiated from between her legs. God damn this situation. His only choice was to cover her in the cloak she'd come in.

Nappa and Raditz were probably done doing the deed by now. Vegeta scowled. Their first women were probably already dead, too. He blankly peered over at Bulma. The cloak had not helped much as her features still taunted him. This was not what he signed up for. He was down-right taking care of her and respecting her wishes. Never had his thanatos been overpowered by a weakling.

"I hate you more than anything," he sighed, feeling himself get drowsy despite his frustration.

* * *

><p>Bulma awoke next to the sleeping prince. She was freezing cold. The dumbass didn't even bother to lay her under the blankets. "Vegeta...like Vegetable. How lame. I wonder if he was lying," she said ironically. Most likely nothing would end up happening at this point. This supposed "acclaimed killer" didn't even have the balls to make the first move. As she got dressed, she looked over her shoulder at him. It wasn't like she had a problem being the one to initiate sexual acts.<p>

Heat rose to her cheeks in sync with the rising of the unconscious man's chest. She drew nearer to the bed, feeling her fingers shake with anticipation of venturing across his tense body. Her throat felt parched though her mouth was watering. Soon she found herself braced over him.

Instincts woke Vegeta up. From his perspective, this position alone was enough to paralyze him. "Vegeta," she leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Fulfilling my promise to you," she shot smirk.

He said nothing back, having been somehow dominated by the audacity of this weak girl. Yes, this girl was very weak indeed, and Vegeta was developing a sharp attachment to her. He didn't want this to be the only night. He wanted her to be waiting on his bed night after night and he had this desire before even realizing her competency in bed. It was a nausea-inducing experience.

To the epitome of his horror, however, he'd have to have her executed by Frieza's law. Frieza did not want his army to reproduce their races, especially not the Saiyans. Yet by Vegeta's pride, he had to remain defiant and claim this woman's existence as his. Frieza may have robbed him of everything he held dear to him in the past, but this was his future - the future where he'd triumph over Frieza.

This was the first woman he slept with that he actually had a conversation with. This beautiful, tailless Saiyonoid was drawn to him for reasons he couldn't quite identify. Her rationality was irrelevant, for whatever her reasons were, they existed long enough to keep her in his embrace. Perhaps he was actually projecting his feelings through her, but the chemistry itself was undeniable. The tension was sexual.

They say Saiyans identify the scent of their true mate as a smell that simulates sweet bread*. If the smell is present, then the Saiyan has met their mate for life. Vegeta wasn't aware of this trait. It may have been mentioned, but never stuck in his mind long enough to settle as fact.

Bulma balanced on his hips and hesitantly pulled down the front of her leotard. She looked down nervously at Vegeta's blank stare to her bust as if he were waiting for the show to start. It was like he wasn't even excited. This was one of the most cutting-edge things she's done and her life, and he was acting like this was typical.

"Hurry up, woman. And take those stupid ears off already," he said, impatiently.

Her look contorted into a glare, "Hey, fuck you! Don't just look at me like that! And don't talk to me like that either!" She threw the ears of side.

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're going on about! I'm waiting for you to do something."

If there was the smallest chance that she did not control this situation completely, she would...she would...take it back anyway. She shot him a coy smile, "You don't like what you see?" She lowered her face to his, breathing against his nose with a tantalizing grin as she watched his eyelids drop in arousal. There we go - some sign of attraction. His pulse was radiating through her thighs that squeezed his waist. As she reached to stroke his cheek, she realized how soft his skin was compared to his rough appearance. "Do you?" she whispered.

He couldn't control his heavy breathing. It took everything in him to hold himself back from ravaging her body. "Don't you dare toy with me, woman," she spat, "I have the ability to pound you through this bed."

"So you do..." she closed her eyes in relief. He did want her as much as she wanted him.

Vegeta growled, shutting his eyes as he felt her fingers crawl downwards. His manhood was craving her touch and when it finally got her touch, his entire body shivered. He gripped the bed, feeling her hand grip him. Never had something been so gratifying and yet so degrading. This woman had complete control of him. His guard was non-existent at that point.

She crept around the crevice of his neck and licked her lips before narrowing her teeth on his earlobe. "Vegeta,"she moaned.

The prince gulped, finally gaining enough energy to cup both her breasts with his hands. He stroked them, vigorously, as he pushed them in circles on her chest. The expression on her face was priceless and appeased more than his pride. Pure ecstasy spilled from her impish smile as her face melted into a bliss. He held her in a way to push her hips against his own in a grinding motion.

The moisture of their groins mixed between their legs. She pushed the bottom of her leotard to the side and shuddered against his hardness. Lovely feelings simmered between them and in a hurried voice she asked, "How do I get it out?"

Desperation was clear in her eyes. He sighed, having enjoyed the show so far, but took the initiative for both of their sakes. He pushed her shoulders and set her up to her knees. Nearly destroying it, he ripped his space suit off. Then grabbing the rim of his underwear, he looked up at her, "Dammit, lie down," he said and waited for her to do just that, yet her hooded gaze was stuck on his length. "Will this not be enough to satisfy you?" Vegeta's manhood was large compared to his below average height. At least, it was large from his standpoint. Perhaps earth men were comparatively bigger.

Lust blurred her vision and destroyed her chain of thought. Dominate him, she ordered herself, but allowed him to take her arm and lay her down on the bed below them. He stood at the edge of the bed in between her legs, peering down at her. Slowly, his inquisitive fingers intruded her in order to investigate. He showed no reaction to her cries of pleasure, but instead experimented with every inch he could. Upon hypothesizing its capacity for girth, his eyes widened, "Is there another entrance? You might not be able to handle it," he said factually.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked, quirking and eyebrow. "You're not _that_ big," she lied to his disappointment. "If you're that worried, then just spare me of your weird manhandling all together."

"I didn't hear you complaining!" he yelled. It's not like he was even trying to please her at that point. Investigating her slot had been more of an educational opportunity. The inner texture was uniquely slick and at a desirable temperature.

"Well I am now."

"..."

"What's wrong? Did I upset the prince?" she mocked.

"..." he grinned, pulling one of her legs up and over his shoulder.

She felt his head jab into her fleshy nook, hitting her deep down on the inside. "Shit, Vegeta!" she cried out, nearly loud enough to shake the room. It took her a minute to catch her breath between the profane insults she cast after the Saiyan's surprise, but she gripped the bed beside her, "W...Why'd you stop?"

This was too good. He had conquered the woman and sent her into sublimation with one little move. After witnessing the moment when the burn of his abrupt entrance cooled into an expression of pure felicity, he could only watch with pride her anticipation for the next quick burst of feelings. "I was enjoying the little show you were putting on."

She covered her face with her hands, "You were being rough, you jackass."

"I can only assume that's as how you prefer it," he said. In actuality, he had been quite gentle compared to how he'd been with other women. Yet and still, that was enough to unsettle her. He exited and entered her with precision.

Heat raged into her like an ingrown volcano pending eruption. The tips of her toes contracted, gripping the air more firmly than her own breath could. She had found something in that moment that she wasn't aware she was missing. This man who was pervading her body and mind could not have been human.

The feeling felt more than mutual as Vegeta ascended into euphoria. He'd been lured into her web of rapture, blissfully forgetting the nature of his surroundings. This sublime concord felt like a sort of sex he could become an addict of. Although the Saiyan doubted he could succeed this feeling, he leaned in towards her to change the angle he entered.

Anything she said past her moaning would come out as drivel, but she commanded him anyways, "Faa...Fas...Faster."

"I truly doubt you could handle it, woman."

That may have been true for Bulma as she could already feel her lip begin to quiver.

Vegeta wasn't going to let himself release before she did. This woman didn't know who she was messing with! His throbbing member was reaching its limit, however. He slowed down, adjusting his position again to help stall. Bracing himself above her, they locked eyes. His heart sank to his stomach.

"What? I told you to go faster," she complained, finally catching her breath enough.

"Since when did you conclude you could control me?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and worked her hips on to him. This trick pushed him over the edge. He reached his apex seconds after she started hers. Collapsing under him, Bulma managed to stick her tongue out, teasingly, and stretched her arms out, "Controlled!"

The prince smirked, pleased.

* * *

><p><em>*Not really.<em>

**hmfan24: Thank you for reading. **


	4. Cutting Ties Using Lies

_edited: 04/22/12_**  
><strong>

**Warning: Last chapter...but the Sequel's posted - Giving Up is Giving In**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this entire story, nor do I own Dragonball/Z/GT, nor do I own Akira Toriyama who owns the Dragonball franchise. **

* * *

><p><strong>Abducted!<strong>

**Chapter 3: Cutting Ties Using Lies**

_by hmfan24_

* * *

><p>Bulma felt more fat on Earth. Every inch of the ground felt like mud for the first month she returned to the surface. The sun was unbearable. She went straight to her room at Capsule Corp, and only could wonder at when she'd come out. It took her awhile to get acclimated. Not only that, but she found herself missing the space sexcapades she'd encountered while rooming with royalty. Although the imprints of where his mouth had lingered were beginning to fade, her memory of their presence was stronger than ever. Why'd she have to return? Why couldn't Vegeta have just kicked Frieza's ass and let her take the ship over as her own? Damn Prince...<p>

Then, upon her departure, the look he gave her was cold enough to break her. It wasn't his usual scowl, but a blank slate of a face. Indifference was in his words. Monotone was his voice. Empty was his heart. Broken was she. It had all been a one night stand - well, one week. The jerk had tricked her! That had to be it, or else how the hell would he be able to let go that easily as if she wasn't the best thing he ever had.

She thought, among other cliche lines, that they had something special - she wasn't like the other girls he'd been with! They totally had an undeniable connection that spanned across galaxies.

It took her a while, but she had to to slap herself. A situation like that couldn't have ended in love. They had only known each other for the week that they were with each other. All that occurred between them on that ship that was now light years away was all should've become as real as a fantasy by now.

"Hey there, you okay?" Yamcha interjected her pensive muse as he entered her bedroom. He had just gotten back from winning yet another baseball game. Although Bulma had only been gone for a week, it felt like she still hadn't returned. Something big must've been wrong. She normally would've forgiven him by now for whatever "transgressions" he committed, yet here she was in a ball of misery. Maybe he was supposed to forgive her, "I'm not mad at you." He sat down beside her head, tempted to stroke it.

"For what?" her head shot up. The palms of her hands broke out into a cold sweat. How could she have forgotten about Yamcha's feelings? What she did, what she thought, wasn't an act of rebellion. It was a spur of the moment sort of thing that sparked and ended up settling in her gut. She wanted to use the excuse an "eye for an eye", but she couldn't recall any situations where there was confounding evidence he had been cheating on her. Suddenly, all her former accusations were falling apart, and she felt like a total bitch. One of the worst feelings in the world is realizing one is wrong.

Yamcha wasn't exactly sure what he shouldn't have been mad about, but said something anyway, "For just leaving like that. I mean, we both know you had the sexiest costume out of everybody there. I wasn't even looking at that girl - she was barely out of high school and actually looked like a pumpkin! I think you were just..."

Her eyes narrowed as a natural reaction, "Just...what?" she asked sternly.

"Ah, um..." he stammered then sighed, "Feeling insecure. You might think I seem like I take you for granted, but you're really the best thing I've ever had, Bulma." Any second now, he thought, the argument would magically be over and they'd be fine again.

No. He couldn't be doing this. He was saying everything she wished Vegeta had said, but probably never even felt. To top it off, he actually used her name rather than addressing her as "woman." These sincere words, coming from her boyfriend of several years, didn't even quench her thirst. In fact, they made her feel like more of a shitty person. She was the shittiest person on this Earth. That's why she felt so heavy. That was the Earth trying to suck her down into hell.

"I know you'll probably never believe this either: you're the only one I've ever had."

"Thank you..." she said before drifting into her own thoughts and then out again, "You know, it's okay if you think someone's hotter than me. I'm not the hottest woman on the planet," she said with much effort.

Yamcha shook his head, "But you are...to me, anyway," he said sheepishly.

After watching so many romantic dramas, she never understood how women could betray perfectly good guys. Until now. Her boyfriend was very handsome and strong and brave and had been the same hunky guy he was when they first met. Women were all over him. "I have a friend that doesn't live too far from here. She doesn't have blonde hair, but she's really nice and she's been single for a long time..." It'd hurt her to lose him, so she thought it'd be better if she willingly gave him away instead of him finding out how terrible she'd been.

"What?" he said in an anxious laughter, "Bulma, I don't care about your friend. I don't even like blondes or whatever she is."

"I think you should meet her," said the blue head, staring at the wall. Her eyes were wide open and completely illegible, but one could tell by her low, steady voice that she had not come up from her depression.

Yamcha stood up. With every bit of confidence and reassurance he said, "What are you saying? I wasn't trying to break up with you! I love you." Yet he had a gut feeling he wasn't communicating effectively, and the conversation - along with his girlfriend - were slowly slipping from his grasp.

"I think you should meet her," she repeated. Yes, this was for him. This rut she had found herself in was not one that she wanted to share with Yamcha. Allowing herself to fuck some alien was enough to dehumanize her. He needed a life with a human. Not a low life like her.

The room was spinning and the lights were bright. The tension in the room had heated up and Yamcha's words became incoherent to her ears. Her focus remained on the walls even when the door slammed shut. It felt like a mistake - the way her heart was beating - yet there was no turning back now. Everything felt like a mistake. Everything was a mistake, but it didn't matter now. This future would be something she'd have to deal with on her own.

After Yamcha left, she got up to use the bathroom again. The blue-head passed the inevitable giant mirror cabinet and couldn't help to see how horrible she actually looked. Weird how she showed a lot more confidence in face of her alien abductor than she did with her own reflection. She had something she needed to get over with just to relinquish the creeping suspicion that had hung over her head. The anxious look in her eyes only nagged her to get the job done.

Opening the cabinet, she reached for the white box she placed there not too long ago. Day after day since then she had just been reaching for it - never actually grabbing it from the shelf. She finally did grab the box this time to pull out a small, electronic thermometer-like contraption and made her way to the toilet. Her heart beat slowly yet heavily as she pulled down her underwear. It was tempting to drop the small device into the toilet bowl, but she managed to resist and allowed her stream to flow on to it. She waited.

She couldn't be the one to tell Yamcha, if she were actually pregnant, for that would give him a notion that a portion of his dreams had come true. As he'd hear pleasant bells ring in his mind, his eyes would shine, full of hope and conviction that they would finally start a family. Then it would come crashing down almost immediately when he'd realize it wasn't his. No, there was no chance the child would be his. Right before she'd been abducted, she finished her period. One abstinent month of sorrow after she returned to Earth, she was finally taking a pregnancy test.

She read it.

Positive.

Too bad pregnancy tests can't tell you if everything will actually be positive and work out fine. This baby's father was planets and galaxies away, probably impregnating another woman.

* * *

><p>Vegeta didn't kill that despicable woman. He should've killed her like he's killed thousands, but he let her live. Not only that, he also kept her as a stowaway for longer than one night. On top of all that, he didn't kill her! That was absurd for someone of his caliber. If anything, he could've wiped her memory of their encounter. That way, it'd be like she was never abducted at all. But no, that would've been too painful for his sensitive ego.<p>

At any rate, the Saiyan prince could finally train for more than 5 minutes without looking at the clock for when it'd hit 6 and he'd be able to go and lie with the detestable earthling. Such a lifestyle bound to the clock did not help his training regime. Before, days were measured by increases in his power - not by minutes that passed, yet within that week, he built a habit of counting down rather than counting up. Not only that, but the woman had convinced him to bathe daily like some obsessive compulsive weakling. There was delight in her eyes at the anguish he felt from losing control. The tyrannic tactics she'd use to take over his mind held no bearing on him now, however. Now she was gone and he had reclaimed his sanity. Or so he thought.

Of course it didn't occur to him that pregnancy was a possible outcome. It didn't matter to him. Vegeta found himself more focussed on the jitters and withdrawal from such a sudden addiction. Things like sex could apparently yank him from his blind thanatos, so things like sex were dangerous for him. The very act was downright humanizing! The ecstasy of the cool night felt so much stronger than the gratification of blazing power. And that was no good. Sex was unproductive and by doing so, he was neglecting his goals. He resented the addiction enough to resent the source. It would be so much easier to rid of her permanently now that she wasn't lying in his bed. But she was gone. Yet she was still plastered to the walls of his mind, and that was even worse.

The withdrawal the ruthless Saiyan endured was cluttered with motivations to follow the woman to rid of the somatic symptoms at least. Lying in bed, he felt his lust revolt against him in revenge for ridding of the relief once brought on by the human. His hands shook, tempted to touch himself, but he knew that not even 1,000 sexual encounters could quench what his body truly wanted. Only one woman could.

Enough was enough. His longing would be no longer. Instead of wiping out her memory like he intended to before, he decided to wipe his own memory of her from his mind with a high-tech machine used for interrogation.

"What is the point of doing this, Vegeta?" asked Nappa, readying the large, metallic machine with a round nozzle that stretched out like a cannon. He kept glancing at his sire, in a trifling attempt to read his motives. They usually used this device on soldier suffering from some forms of Post Traumatic Stress, but they hadn't even had a mission. Not only that, but Vegeta was one of the most stoic soldiers he knew.

Vegeta couldn't understand why he had talked himself into requesting Nappa's assistance. Surely he could've figured out how to use it on his own despite his squire's experience. He replied with a glare - hoping to rush the bald man before he lost his mind.

Then he remembered the reason: wiping his own memory out would be like trying to stab himself in the leg. As much as he hated thinking of the woman, he liked the satisfaction of reminiscing about their encounters. He smirked. Some nights he was able to reenact every little detail in his head and could almost feel himself inside of her. Various parts of his room still had her sweat and scent of sweet bread worked into it.

And the dreams. Those would end, too, wouldn't they?

"How far back, did you say, Prince?" Raditz asked. When did he get there? More importantly, how long had the Prince been lost in his thoughts?

Vegeta cleared his throat, "One month - that's the maximum, correct? Nothing important happened since then that I'd regret losing cognizance of," he said before leaning back in his throne. Some nights he feared that it wasn't simply the lust that debased his capabilities. The true fear found him when he realized he enjoyed

Raditz and Nappa exchanged a look. Their prince was right, nothing else had really happened since then that would warrant a need to lose memories. But one month ago was their harem day.

"Don't tell me it takes the two of you to take this long to plug in a damn machine," Vegeta looked up and scowled. For all they knew, he did kill the girl, so there was no need to suspect their suspicion. They had no knowledge of the fact that he snuck her away in his pod back to her home planet. .

Nappa began pressing buttons, "This will send an electronic ray that'll send you into shock. You should recover within 24 hours with no memories of the last month." He frowned, finally sensing some doubt in Vegeta's eyes.

There _was_ a doubt. The machine vibrated the floor as it revved up. But there was no turning back now, he needed to get it over with. He took a deep breathe. Was it normal for him to hope that he'd be able to meet her again after he finally took out Frieza as the Super Saiyan?

The light that flashed before the electric current nearly blinded him. His body tensed up slightly before relaxing into unconsciousness.

Yet and still, following his expulsion of the memories with his blue-haired lover, he had dreams of her that would haunt him indefinitely.

****hmfan24: This was meant to be a prequel. I want to give a special thanks to all that reviewed. I feel like I actually got to know some of my readers and that was a very unique experience. Sorry for posting an update for the story, I ended up deleting it because it didn't fit with the story. ****

****Thank you again for reading, now go read the main story.****

****Sequel posted: Giving Up is Giving In****


End file.
